Wait What!
by ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE
Summary: Alzeid is slightly slow on the uptake. Luckily, Rahzel is happy enough not to become inpatient. Oh, no where is their life going to go now? A series of Dazzle Drabbles, sequential. RahzelAlzeid pairing. Raheid. Alzel.
1. Month One

Hey, all! Yes a Dazzle Drabble. Actually a series of drabbles. Isn't it fun? This will be my second Dazzle fanfiction, and I am very excited (not to mention proud) about it. It's all about Rahzel and Alzeid, my favorite couple (my favorite pairing is Rahzel/Alzeid/Baroqueheat, but I'm doing something for them later)! Yey! So, seeing as I don't have a beta, please go harsh on me about conventions and such. Also please note this is set six years in the future and Alzeid is thirty and Rahzel is twenty. Baroqueheat will show up in later chapters, but not yet. Please enjoy this fuzzy story! (Also drabble equals short. None of these will be very long.)

Disclaimer- I do not in any way shape or form, own Dazzle. I am merely using it's characters in my own way for general amusement and am not making any money. I fully submit to the fact if Minari Endoh or her editors want to kick my butt and tell me to take it off here, I will. Thank you and good night!

"Alzeid! Guess what?" Rahzel asked cheerily as she walked into the bedroom, a bathrobe clutched to her small lithe form. Even after six years, she still remained the same height but grew in stamina and strength.

"You're late." He said not looking up once from the bodice ripper (It was a joke from their earlier days) he was reading. He was on the top of the covers of their carefully made bed, clearly the work of a maid. They were at a hotel, again on one of their excursions out into the world just because they wanted to. This time, there was no ill contempt, just a want for adventure and seeing what they could.

The black haired girl pouted, crossing her arms. "How'd you know?"

"Rahzel, you never get out of the bath on time. You always take the time to clean out the weird stuff you put in there before I get in." Alzeid said simply as he turned a page. The sound of the his calloused finger rubbing against the page filled the room.

"Oh…" Rahzel said, seemingly disappointed. Then she sat on the side of the bed he was on and smiled cheerily. "Hey Alzeid?"

"What do you want?" He asked closing his book as he looked up at the woman that he had admitted (though grudgingly) that he loved.

"Do you have any good ideas for names?"

"Why are you asking me that?" The albino man asked, as the blue eyes of his black haired vixen.

"Just because…" She said cocking her head to the side.

Alzeid sighed heartily, sipping on the hot chocolate he had by his bed side that Rahzel had made for him earlier. "You know what I think about names. They're simply semiotic devices for distinguishing individuals. They have no intrinsic value in and of themselves." (Well, he really didn't think that about names _anymore._ He just liked seeing the angry look on her face now.)

Rahzel looked at him, a deadly look in her eyes. Her face contorted in anger, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms looking him dead in the eyes. "Alzeid, I swear if you _ever_ say that to our child, I will _murder you_!"

Alzeid nodded understanding her malicious intent, but knowing she would never follow through. Even though she may look scary she was still too soft hearted of a person, not to mention his lover. He opened his book again, and started reading barely registering his black haired beauty beaming besides him.

"Wait what?!"


	2. Month Two

"So…you know you need to tell my father." Rahzel remarked as she was pondering the direction in which she had taken them. It wasn't as if she had gotten them lost, it was just things where never where they should be! It wasn't her fault that the world moved against her wishes.

"And exactly why do _I_ need to tell him?" Alzeid asked incredulously, rolling his eyes. "Have you gotten us lost again?"

"No!" She said crossing her arms indignantly, pouting. She pointed at the blank area on the map. "We're actually somewhere around here…"

"On the part of the map that doesn't exist?"

"Yes. Exactly." She traced her finger along the line of the map, leading them to a nearby town. "You see! Only a couple more stops until we get back to where we first met, and eventually my father's house!"

"Now why do I need to tell him Rahzel? He's your father."

She sighed running a hand through her loose black hair. She knew it was going to start growing faster, and thicker too. Even growing up only around males most of her life, she knew the stages of pregnancy pretty well. She inwardly shuddered. _'Jelice. Creep.'_

"Because Alzeid, if I tell him, he'll try to convince himself it was an immaculate conception and lock me in a tower and never let me see you again!" Rahzel said blinking innocently.

"I've never even met him Rahzel and now you're commanding me to tell him that _his darling daughter_ is carrying _my child?_"

"Ours, Alzeid, our child. I know how women give birth and I'm pretty sure you aren't doing that. Besides, you are the one that did this to me, if you don't remember." She said crossing her arms, her tone chiding.

Alzeid again rolled his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "I'm pretty sure I don't recall you telling me to stop…"

"That's because I was too in shock by the sight of you on top of me!" The woman said cheerily, a grin a mile wide on her face.

"Rahzel?" The man appeared in front of her with a blinding speed. He pulled her small but well built form flush to him, allowing a smile to slowly creep up on his face the second she stopped struggling which was close to the moment he got in front of her. He loved the way she smelled, especially how she managed to do so even after being so sweaty. The thing he loved most though was just the way she fit so perfectly into his grasp.

"A-Alzeid…" Even after all six years with this man, she couldn't get used to his rare but passionately spontaneous moments of intimacy. A blush came on slowly covering her whole face, leaving her cutely flustered.

"Be quiet." He pressed his lips against hers, halting all thoughts. Leaning into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck even though she had to reach on her toes. Her fingers wound in his long silken white mane, as he opened his mouth slightly to kiss her further. She slowly backed away, pushing him a few inches back. Confused he looked into her face.

"Alzeid…that's exactly how we ended up in this situation."

Again he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You can't say you didn't provoke me."

The black haired vixen glared at him, crossing her arms. She looked back at the map trying to hide her frustration. "So I'll tell my father, you can tell Baroqueheat…"

"Okay I get it!" Alzeid nodded, sighing. "I'll tell your father."


	3. Month Three

"He's going to make me lose my wonderful body!" Rahzel complained, crocodile tears running down her face.

Baroqueheat sighed at the display from the small girl shaking his head. "Wasn't it consensual Rahzel? If not, I'll kill him, but with the way you to act towards each other, it's kind of hard not to think-"

The ebony haired woman shook her head, a smile lingering on the lips of pale pink. "No, it was. Yet it still is the purpose of the matter! I'm going to get un-toned and go through all sorts of things and what happens to him? Nothing! Because he's a male!" She glared up at the taller man with disdain and snarled. "Why did God make you all perfect, damn it?! You don't get pregnant and your tall and have tons of stamina! It's unfair!" She sat down on the familiar couch in the abbey that they had all once stayed together in.

Baroqueheat grinned. "It's to make hot women as yourself desire us so we can put you through all that torture! It's a perfect _system_ really!"

"You know Baroqueheat, I'm starting to remember all those times you've come onto me…"

The brunette put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I understand."

"It's still all his fault," She grumbled looking up to the ceiling, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"His fault?"

"For being Alzeid. Just by being himself, he can easily make me lose all my self-control. For being him who makes my heart race and face heat up. When he takes me in his arms as if nothing could ever be wrong again. The way he," She broke off with a blush shaking her head. "Never mind."

"I hate to say it, but I'm jealous of little boy Al. I may have made advances, but Al was himself and he got you completely. That's pretty special Rahzel."

"I know, but still blaming him!" Yet it was easy to see she did not. Her crystalline blue eyes were soft and melt-y like the sky fading into night, with a soft goodbye kiss from the fading sunlight. Rahzel was such an easy person sometimes to figure out. "I _will_ have my revenge!"

"What's this about pre-emptive revenge?" The said man in question walked into the room bags of groceries in his arms. The brown paper bags made a slight crinkling sound, brining the alluring smell of light cardboard and uncooked food. "I thought you weren't into that sort of thing Rahzel…" He dead-panned, his eyes sparkling slightly with amusement.

Baroqueheat grinned idiotically. "Why Al, she's blaming you for all the misfortunes in her life and is going to leave you for me!" Then the man was staring down the barrel of a gun, the toe-headed man glaring at him with crimson eyes akin to blood screaming for _his_.

"Would you like to die now?" Alzeid glared at Baroqueheat, who was cowering with crocodile tears running down his face.

"No, you wouldn't want to your child to be godfather-less, right?"

Alzeid turned to Rahzel who shrugged. "He's one of our closest friends. It's either him or Jelice."

"_Anyone but him!"_ He hissed still wishing for Baroqueheat's murder.

"I'm sorry, this is phase one of your punishment!" Rahzel giggled cocking her head to the side, her ebony curls falling around her face angelically.

Alzeid sulked staring at the ground sullenly, his arms crossed over his chest. Rahzel sighed and wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders, whispering into his ears, "You know, Alzeid, I could never leave you. You're too…" She paused not knowing what word she was looking for. "Alzeid."

"Alzeid?" He questioned his voice the same softness as hers.

"Everything that Alzeid encompasses. Loveable, protective, stoic, annoying, sexy, just everything."

"You think I'm sexy?" Alzeid questioned his tone amused as he wrapped an arm around the woman a blush on her face.

"Only possibly…maybe…well…I guess." Rahzel said with a smile.

"That's why your child shall be named Baroqueheat Junior!"

A gun was held up. "Prepare to die."

* * *

Author's Note- So Baroqueheat joins the scene! Do not fret my dear readers, I have not abandoned my quest to fill the world with Dazzle fanfiction...I erh, just got distracted by trying to _take_ over the world! No, really. Anyways, I'm not particually happy with this drabble but after rewriting three ways till Sunday, it's the best that I liked. Your reviews have made me smile and have encouraged me! I hope I can continue to please you with the greatness of Dazzle fanfiction! Yeah!


End file.
